Photovoltaic
Photovoltaic is a demon level by Mazl and 15 others. It was verified by Quantum. It is known for very difficult sections, difficult timings, lots of memorization, and extreme skill required to pass. It is generally considered either an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a relatively easy cube section. There is a low detail with the text "Low" and a key at the first jump. There is also a text "Photovoltaic". Then there is a '''very '''tight fast wave with the text "Sunnet" and "Tundra". Then there is a very tight ship part followed by a similar UFO part. Then a relatively easy ball part is followed by a very fast tight wave part. A moderately hard UFO part is followed by a straight flying part with the text "Manix648". Then there is a robot part with the text "IAres", as well as a few timings. Then a short hard ship part is followed by a very tight wave part. Then there is a tricky timing-based cube part with the text "IAres". Then the cube part continues with the text "RobBuck". Then there is a '''very '''hard ship part with tight spaces and many orbs and portals. Then there is a '''very '''tight slow wave. This part has 8 iterations of the text "Rob". Then there is a rather tricky cube part with some timings and the text "Chipzz". Then there is a rather hard ship part with a bunch of orbs. This is followed by a rather tight wave part with a gravity portal. This is followed by a rather difficult robot part with tight timings, memorization, and a few bugs. Then there is a rather difficult UFO part with many portals to be wary of, and the text "MaxiS9". Then there is a wave part with some tricky gravity portal timings. Then a dual cube leads into a very hard mixed dual of wave and robot, followed by a similarly hard mixed dual of ship and robot. Then a mashing based mini wave is followed by a ship part with some invisible gravity portals. Then there is another difficult mini wave with a lot of mashing. Then there is a tricky mini cube with some hard timings and the text "HaoN", and then a robot part with some tricks and tight timings. This is followed by a tricky mashing based wave part. Then there is a '''very '''tight slow ship part with the text "ASonicMen". Then later the text "Skipnotz" appears. Then there is a slow cube with some timings. Then there is a triple speed ship part with lots of timings and orbs, followed by a holding based wave part with the text "Hold". This is followed by a UFO part with the text "Willy" and then a rather hard ship part followed by a timing based cube part with a similar ball part afterwards. Then there is a rather difficult ship part with some tight spaces. Then there is a '''very '''tight wave part followed with a ship part with the text "Sunnet + Speed". Then there is a very hard ship part that has the text "Fabman" and "650". Then an easy wave is followed by another hard ship part and an easy cube part with the text "Mazl". Then there is a very hard wave part. Then there is a mini ship with the text "GG". Then the text "Photovoltaic" appears. The text "Verified by Quantum" also appears. Then it lists the player's names "Sunnet", "Tundra", "Orion", "Manix", "Iares", "Robbuck", "Chipzz", "Maxis", "Lazerblitz", "Haon", "Asonicmen", "Skipnotz", "Willy", "Gdspeed", "Fabman", and "Mazl". Trivia * In Fabman650's part at 86% there is a spike that shows the text "RIP Quantum", because Quantum died in that position while verifying the level. ** Fabman650 and Willy5000's parts are widely considered the hardest parts in the entire level. * Quantum said the level was harder than Cataclysm. * MaxiS9, Quantum, Electronisse, SirQuack, Kiantheboss and NineTales have beaten the level to date. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Extreme Demons Category:Mega Collabs Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2016 levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Extended List Demons